


Goodbye

by MyNameIsRochelleRae



Series: Drabbles For The Soul [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsRochelleRae/pseuds/MyNameIsRochelleRae
Summary: What does the word goodbye mean?





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written in like, forever, but I am back with this really short scene as a warm up piece. 
> 
> I hope you do enjoy reading it.  
> Do leave me your opinions and constructive criticism about the story for me.

If goodbye was a feeling instead of a word, it would be the profound sadness of watching the things you love, slip out of your grasp. It would be the bittersweet taste of being alone after what seems like a lifetime of companionship. It would be when you walked away from me.

 

I remembered that day when you said goodbye, it was bright and sunny, the wind gently caressing my skin. You looked at me, blue eyes gleaming in the sun. We were sitting, facing each other. I brushed my hand against yours, wanting to feel your skin against mine, but you pulled it back to your side. You cleared your throat and looked away. I knew there was something wrong, but I refused to admit it.

 

"Ray," you started, voice soft. I did not want to hear the rest of it.

"Don't," we both heard how broken I sounded. My tone seemed to show both our pain. Mine of loss and yours of guilt. You gently reached out to stroke my cheek to comfort me, and I leaned into your warm touch.

"I am sorry, beyond what words can truly express, I really am," the apology came like a knife in the back. I closed my eyes and swallowed hard. You seemed to have a grasp on the situation and pulled your hand away.

"What happened?" I knew of course, of the other man, of his sandy blonde hair against my black, of his emerald green eyes instead of my chocolate brown.

"The spark is just no longer there,” your voice was still quiet, but I could hear it, the shame. “I don’t love you anymore.”

“Okay,” I managed to choke out, turning my face away from you.

“I’m sorry,” I could hear you shift uncomfortably as you said those words.

“Leave,” the anger, and pain, and anguish within me coalesced into a single spoken word, and the emotions hung in the air like dirty laundry.

You stood up from the bench, silent, and walked away; you left just like I said, you left just like you wanted.

“Goodbye,” you whispered, your last words to me. I turned around to watch you walk away.

 

If the word goodbye was a feeling instead of a word, the hurt swirling inside of me would be the very definition of it. And in this brilliant, cloudless summer day, while watching your fading silhouette, I truly understood what goodbye really meant.

**Author's Note:**

> I am glad to be back writing again, hopefully when I quit my current job, I will have more time and motivation to write again. That's the hope at least. But for now, glad to be back. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Forgive me if there are any spelling/grammar errors, do leave comments and constructive criticism for me!  
> Please let me know if you like what you're reading by leaving me a kudos and a comment!


End file.
